La Bête Humaine
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une fic Fenrir GreybackNeville Londubat, écrite pour la St Valentin de mzelle Lilibel, ouuh, la belle excuse, PoV Greyback un poil malsain. Pas de slash à moins d'être très tordu, au rating M pour la violence uniquement.


**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR (en espérant qu'elle en ait pris bon soin dans son dernier bouquin)  
**Note :** Ecrit pour Lilibel (et selon ses demandes particulières ;;; parce que moi, je l'aurais zigouillé à l'aise, le Greyback :p) à l'occasion de la St Valentin, sur la communauté **hpvalentin**. C'est du PoV Greyback, donc ça peut être un peu repoussant et un poil gore, voilà voilà, mais, promis, je vais me remettre à écrire du HP normal sous peu !

Bonne lecture quand même :p

&&&

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans les grands bois, près de Dunster.

Certains arrivèrent en avance, les mains vides, d'autres avaient prévu le boire et le manger, pour après ; d'autres encore avaient averti qu'ils viendraient plus tard, accompagnés. C'était ceux-là qu'on attendait, protégeant la clairière des sorts de première main, s'assurant que la place était nette, vide, assez loin de la ville : il y allait certainement y avoir quelques cris, mieux valait pour tous que personne d'autre qu'eux ne les entende.

Fenrir, nerveux, faisait craquer des brindilles sous ses pas.

Le Maître n'y était plus, ou n'était plus tout court, et ce qui égarait ses ouailles affolées n'avait pour lui pas d'importance, au contraire, il était assez conscient qu'aucun ne voulait réellement de lui, ou pour ce que cela change, d'un de son espèce. ; mais voilà, le Maître avant eux l'avait choisi, utilisé, et ainsi, par habitude désœuvrée plus que par conviction, il était là.

A dire vrai, Fenrir se moquait bien de faire partie de la bande, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, ne partageait pas le quart de leurs opinions, s'en foutait diablement du reste. Cela ne se refusait pas, voilà tout. Et il y aurait toujours quelque chose à y prendre.

Là, pourtant, il s'impatientait, ça tardait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Bellatrix, en pleine crise, avait prévu un gros coup, sa paire de Lestrange (il ne savait plus exactement avec lequel elle couchait, sans doute avec les deux) avait suivi, ainsi que deux ou trois de plus dont il ignorait les noms. Ils reviendraient, c'était prévu, avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui aiderait à affiner les recherches. Ils reviendraient, et la dizaine rassemblée choisirait alors qui regarde, qui agit.

Fenrir Greyback, de son côté, ne laisserait personne décider pour lui s'il jouait bien le jeu ; dans deux jours et deux nuits, il pourrait s'amuser à les balader de ses griffes à ses crocs ; aujourd'hui cependant, ils avaient des baguettes, lui n'en possédait pas. A carreaux donc, le loup…

Comme prévu, Bella et ses mâles débarquèrent bons derniers ; un homme et une femme ouvraient la marche, titubants, les yeux vides.

Il y eut bien des cris.

Ceux de l'homme n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, déguisés sous un faux air bravache qui lui faisait serrer les mâchoires jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable – ce qui survenait étonnamment vite – la femme, par contre, feulait comme une chienne blessée, éveillait chez Fenrir des picotements délicieux qui lui grimpaient l'échine. Visiblement, la femme perdait pied, labourant ses tempes et ses joues de ses petits doigts courts aux ongles coupés ras ; il y avait en elle quelque chose de tragiquement superbe, à la façon dont elle se débattait contre elle-même, seule dans sa souffrance.

Elle restait en dehors, pourtant, et Greyback, intrigué, fit quelques pas vers la sarabande où les manteaux noirs crachaient sort après sort pour mieux entendre sa plainte sous leurs questions.

Elle murmurait, hagarde, de la laisser prendre son bébé.

Dès qu'il l'a su mère, Fenrir la considéra avec un autre respect. Il les regarda tour à tour, Bellatrix et l'inconnue, curieux de découvrir chez l'une les traces d'une maternité que l'autre, il le savait, n'avait jamais connue. Ce faisant, il se poussait en avant, dépassant les hommes qui avaient tant de mal à regarder en face leur souveraine femelle s'acharner sur une de son sexe, il clopinait jusqu'au premier rang, à découvert dans ses frusques déchirées, s'approchant si près que la femme pouvait distinguer ses pupilles étrécies par la luminescence s'échappant des baguettes, têtes d'épingle noires sur ses iris jaunâtres. Alors, elle dut voir sa trogne, ses canines, sentir naître en elle une toute nouvelle peur.

Elle perdit conscience la première, ses mains menues se tordant convulsivement sur son ventre.

&&&

Au matin, tout était fini.

Beaucoup avaient fichu le camp, abandonnant le couple derrière eux sans s'être sali les mains.

Greyback, à l'écart, mâchouillait un bout de lard très dur, accroupi au-dessus du sac de victuailles, cherchant sans la trouver la dernière gourde de vin vidée avec la nuit.

D'où il se tenait, l'homme et la femme ressemblaient à deux poupées de grains, affalées sur le sol sans tonus, comme déposées là ; des capuches s'agitaient, piaillant autour de Bellatrix pour savoir quoi faire, où aller, quand.

Elle murmura _« Il faudrait les tuer. »_, ça s'agita de plus belle, en tous sens, la panique débordant des rangs plus vite qu'une marée aveugle. Puis, un homme se détacha du lot, s'opposa à Bella, déclara pour l'assemblée qu'on ne pouvait les laisser, qu'on les ramènerait et que ça, tout ça, avait été un beau, un magnifique gâchis.

En un temps, deux groupes, parmi les restants, furent formés ; Fenrir se retrouva, sans en comprendre la raison, englobé dans le groupe qui s'occuperait du couple, les Lestrange furent priés de disparaître.

De tous, lui seul était incapable de transplaner, il fit donc le voyage agrippé au manteau flottant d'un des autres, la pointe des ongles enfoncée dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de gémir de trouille.

Ils arrivèrent tous, en plops distincts, dans le creux d'un vallon vert, aux prés mangés de luzerne encadrant un sentier étroit. Il y avait peu d'endroits où se cacher, et ainsi, l'homme et la femme jetés au sol sous un pommier sans fruits, tout le monde s'empressa de repartir par où ils étaient venus, oubliant fort opportunément Fenrir derrière eux.

Etait-ce volontaire, tentative pleutre de se délester de toute charge en lui faisant porter le chapeau, il n'en savait rien, peut-être n'avaient-ils simplement aucune envie de s'encombrer de lui pour le retour, quand chacun regagnait ses pénates et enterrait bien profondément sous des tonnes d'habits respectables la capuche et le masque.

Pour l'heure, Greyback devrait simplement se servir de ses pieds, marcher le jour, attendre la nuit pour courir.

C'était dommage qu'il n'y ait aucune pomme sur l'arbre, il avait faim, le sel du morceau de lard lui avait aiguisé les papilles qui réclamaient plus et encore. S'il écoutait son ventre, il marcherait jusqu'aux maisons au bout du sentier, chercherait une poule ou un lapin, un pain, pour faire la route vers les Cotswolds où les siens attendaient.

Au bout du sentier, il y avait une barrière ouverte, une cour, un enfant assis dans la poussière terreuse qui y jouait, tout petit.

Un peu plus loin, une vieille au ramage éraillé parlait fort, en faisant des gestes cassés qui n'effrayaient pourtant pas les jeux du gamin ; elle n'était pas seule mais elle seule parlait, follement, avec cette pique angoissée de celle qui babille pour calmer sa grande peur.

Fenrir, recroquevillé comme un animal prêt à bondir, respirait le même air que le garçonnet.

Le petit ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'un an, à voir comme ses bras et ses jambes courtes, boudinés par sa graisse de bébé, ne le portaient qu'avec maladresse ; ses joues étaient rouges, sa bouche rose et mouillée, ses cheveux d'un brun doux, ses oreilles un peu larges et transparentes, semblables à des ailes de papillon couleur chair poussées sur son visage rond.

_« A croquer. »_ songea Greyback, rampant comme un vieux toutou trop usé pour se mettre sur ses pattes, par à coup, traînant dans la poussière. Quelques pieds de plus et il serait sur lui.

L'enfant bavait sur son gilet, ses mains pataudes occupées à manipuler un train en bois auquel manquait une roue, Fenrir avançait.

Un scarabée noir et brillant s'était arrêté à un pouce du gamin. Pendant une minute suspendue, ils semblèrent tous deux se dévisager, puis la menotte du petit s'abattit et l'insecte fila droit vers Greyback, l'exposant ainsi au regard flou du gosse.

Il ne cria pas, ne pleura pas, n'eut pas un mot, ses narines blanches seules parurent détecter sa présence, frémissant doucement avec la brise légère qui devait apporter jusqu'à lui son odeur sure d'homme fait.

_« Viens là, approche… »_ pensait Fenrir, figé dans sa pose, l'enfant ne bougeait pas, les yeux écarquillés sur ses paupières battantes.

Alors, à son tour, l'homme, couché sur le ventre dans le soleil d'août, respira le petit.

Et s'enfuit.

&&&

Tout le long du chemin, il devait se souvenir de la senteur de lait caillé de ses aisselles, de la douceur un peu écœurante de la sueur des plis tendres de ses cuisses, et d'un tout autre parfum qu'on ne retrouve que chez les nourrissons, mélange sucré et aigrelet qui fait s'enivrer les mères dans les cous de leurs gosses.

&&&

Fenrir ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la douleur, la fureur, la jouissance des batailles déformaient atrocement ses traits, partout où il essayait de mordre et de griffer, il rencontrait un obstacle de chair et de peau, griffait et mordait de plus belle, son cœur pompait des litres et des litres de sang, le redistribuait dans chacune des parcelles de son corps, allait battre à ses tempes à un rythme de folie ; ça hurlait tout autour, ça grondait et sifflait, les sorts volaient comme des nuées de mouches et le vieux était mort, le vieux était mort, peu importait qui le suivrait dans la tombe aujourd'hui, il ne ferait pas dans le détail, il taillerait, taillerait dans le vif tant qu'il serait debout, une exaltation assourdissante bourdonnant à ses tympans plus fort que le bruit et les cris des gosses terrorisés, des sorciers pris au piège… c'était bon, si bon qu'il ne faudrait jamais que ça s'arrête.

Il était en nage, en rage, de minces filets rougeâtres coulaient de son menton à son manteau noir, s'y perdaient sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les goûter de sa langue, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents à la fête. Etriqué dans sa tenue d'apparat, il aurait voulu en craquer les coutures, pour être plus à l'aise et mener la danse à une cadence beaucoup, beaucoup plus infernale ; il faudrait faire avec le manteau, la capuche, il était, après tout, en représentation avec la troupe, et, tant qu'on le laisserait boire son plaisir sur la nuque des mômes, rien ne gâcherait sa nuit.

Il allait fondre sur un de plus, un grand maigrichon à binocles aux cheveux fous, quand un sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, raidissant sa masse sauvage, mettant fin au festin.

Plus tard, tandis qu'un de ses compagnons ralentis levait le sortilège et l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds, il frôla un gamin au corps lourd, aux muscles avachis, assis par terre le dos contre le mur, qui gémissait avec faiblesse. Un dernier tribut à payer à la noce, se dit-il, penchant la tête pour savourer un bout de la gorge de celui-ci, mais avant qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, pointé sa langue avide, l'odeur du garçon le frappa d'un trait vif, creusant avec une familière acuité les replis de sa mémoire olfactive de ses relents d'enfance.

Sa bouche était rose et mouillée comme dans son souvenir, une plainte sourde lui faisait faire une vilaine grimace et Fenrir se demanda s'il souffrait beaucoup. Il était tenté, ô si tenté, de l'emporter, de le garder près de lui jusqu'à la prochaine lune et de le prendre comme il en avait pris des dizaines avant lui ; le gosse serait pesant sur son dos, trop pesant, il fallait filer vite, courir plus vite encore ; alors, ce serait pour une fois prochaine, qu'il attende seulement.

« Tiens bon, ne meurs pas ! » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille sombrée dans l'inconscience, puis décampa sans se retourner.

&&&

C'était la fin.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés fuyaient les uns après les autres, laissant seul au milieu des décombres le Maître qui hurlait la mort de son serpent.

Un gamin, poussé par un fil de lumière que formaient à l'autre bout deux autres gosses plantés dans le sol, les corps arqués, tendus et mouvants à la fois, comme des roseaux minces malmenés par le vent, s'approchait résolument du Lord.

En arrière, hésitant entre le baroud d'honneur et la retraite effarée, Fenrir Greyback observait les grappes d'arrivants, sorciers minuscules et géants, jeunes et vieux, mâles et femelles, broutant de leurs foulées rapides la ligne d'horizon qui n'était plus celle de sa bande depuis quelques minutes. Il fulminait, une heure encore à peine, et la poursuite descendante du soleil laisserait place à sa lune, une heure, peut-être moins, pour qu'il rende ses hommages sanglants aux vainqueurs désignés par le râle du Seigneur.

Même plus tout à fait une heure, plus que trois milliers de secondes minuscules pour qu'il porte sa robe de fourrure, qu'il la tâche du rouge honorable des justes qui avançaient.

Qui avançaient.

Qui avançaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue parmi eux la même grande gueule épatée, ronde et pâle, les joues piquées de froid, les cheveux d'un brun doux qu'il s'était juré pendant quelques jours après la prise de Tour à Poudlard, de barbouiller de ses baisers voraces.

La folie qui lui était passée alors revenait, insistante, lui étreindre les flancs et les reins ; s'il ne fallait qu'en emporter un seul, que ce soit celui-là, si tremblant d'innocence crasse, de résolution effrayée ; qu'il l'ait au moins lui si personne d'autre !

Il s'était élancé, prêt à se battre contre tous pour avoir celui qu'il s'était attribué pour danser contre lui une dernière fois sous la pleine lune ; il s'était élancé et ne craignait pas les sorts, bondissant, esquivant, feintant d'un côté puis de l'autre, gagnant l'orée, la courbe, puis le berceau des bois. Vingt pieds, deux milliers de secondes, quinze pieds, dix pieds, il était proche, si proche, il aurait pu tendre les bras et caresser de ses doigts les paupières battant la panique, il aurait pu…

Alors qu'il y était, qu'il avait évité tous les éclairs, tous les obstacles, la victoire des autres survint de sa droite, crachée d'une voix apeurée par une gamine blonde.

Il tomba sur le sol, lourdement.

&&&

Quand, des centaines de milliers de secondes plus tard, il regagna ses sens, il était accroupi, les pattes piteusement écrasées sous son torse animal. De lui, de ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en lui, ils avaient réussi à retirer la force, la bestialité vive, s'emparant du loup pour ne laisser que le cabot, brave bête rendue inoffensive par une potion dont l'amertume lui râpait encore l'intérieur de la gueule.

Une main vint s'égarer dans ses poils. Il aurait bien aimé la mordre à pleines dents, entendre craquer sous ses crocs les phalanges imprudentes ; las, il ne sut seulement que japper, pitoyablement, en espérant follement du fond de son cœur de bête apprivoisée que la main se perdrait tout près de son museau, pour qu'il puisse, du bout de la langue, lui lécher les doigts.


End file.
